His Story
by CindyGirl22
Summary: He's America's bad boy and heart breaker. He sees no good in people. She's Americas sweetheart. She see's good in everyone. Which is why while everyone says he's no good she believes he is. Because there's good in everyone right? She just has to dig a little bit deeper. And she won't stop until she does. But while digging will she uncover some shocking secrets too?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chad's Point Of View**

_60 , 59 , 58 , I counted in my head. 57 , 56 , There we 56 seconds left until it was done. Wait now its 55. 54 ... 47 ... 39 .. 29. My eyes wandered around for a second until they locked with a familiar pair of brown eyes. 22 ... 15 ... 10. There ten second left and I had to stop the smile aching to break free because of the beautiful girl with the brown eyes standing over there. Focus Chad there are only 5 seconds left. 4... 3 ... 2 ... 1.  
_

_The red light went off signaling everyone that we were finished recording. Opening my arms I received the girl when she jumped into my arms. I picked her up laughing. I actually couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. She always puts a smile on my face. Sitting back her back down on her feet I looked down at her and asked a very important question._

" Did you miss Kenny"_ She made a face at the nickname and replied._

" Yes, and you know I don't like being called Kenny" _She pouted and I chuckled._

" I always called you Kenny" _I pointed out._

" Yeah I know but, Kenny is a boy name" _I just sighed at her logic for not wanting me to use a nickname I've called her for years._

" Sorry Kendall. I won't call you Kenny anymore" _I guess she sensed the sadness in my voice because she quickly replied._

" It's okay Dylan you can still call me Kenny. Only when were alone though"

" Deal" _I smiled at her._

" So my birthday is tomorrow" _Oh yeah. How did I forget?_

" Yeah, you're getting old" _I teased her._

" Hey I'm only turning seven"

" I know, I was just kidding"_ I hate that my sister is getting older._

" So, how are we going to celebrate"_ She said excitedly running fingers through her dirty blonde - almost brown - hair and her sparkling brown eyes staring up at me_.

" We can go where ever you like. I have tomorrow off" _I said shrugging._

" Really" _She asked in disbelief._

" Yup" _I said popping the p at the end._

" Yay" _She shouted throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug._

_Chucking at her action I said_ " Come on let's go get lunch"_ And then I took her hand and led her to the lunch hall._

* * *

" Just go over there and tell Brenda what you want to eat Kenny" _I said to my sister after five minutes of her complaining about the bad food choices._

" First you promised to stop calling me Kenny in public. Second come with me. Please, I do not want to eat that brownish green stuff and Brenda hates me" _Sighing I gave into my sister complaining and walked her over._

" Hello Brenda"

" Why hello Mr. Cooper what can I get for you, a lobster or maybe steak" _I watched my sisters jaw drop from next to me but signaled for her to stay quiet._

" I'll take the steak please. Medium rare of course and can you please get one for my sister too. She will have hers well done"_ I see my sister smile. I know for a fact she doesn't like bloody meats._

" You have a sister" _Brenda asked while getting the food for us._

" Yes I do. Brenda meet my sister Kendall Marie Cooper" _When she finally looked up Brenda's jaw dropped looking at the blonde hair brown eye girl standing next to me with a smirk on her face._

" Nice to meet you Brenda"_ Kendall said sticking her hand out for Brenda to shake._

" N-nice t-to m-meet y-you" _Brenda stuttered. Bingo. Severs you right for being mean to my little sister._ " Here you are Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper"_ She handed us our food._

" Thank you Brenda"_ I said before we walked back over to the empty table we were sitting at._

" That was so cool" _My sister gushed_

" And not hard at all was it" _I said smirking at her._

" For you. She hated my but basically worshiped the ground you walk on" _She scoffed out in between bites of food_

" I am pretty amazing"

" Your disgusting" _She teased_

" You now what's disgusting"

" What" _She said taking more food in her mouth._

" They way you're talking with your mouth full. Chew first."

" Shut up" _She said laughing at me and then focusing back on her food._

" So do really not think I'm awesome"_ I asked a minute later._

" Oh you have no idea what I think" _The smirk growing back on her face. Should I be worried. Probably not._

* * *

_I dropped my sister off at home about an hour ago. We had finished recording for the day and I was about to go home. Every one had already left. Even the night guard went home. He told me to lock up before I left. I don't know what took me so long to leave but somehow I spent over three hours on set after everyone else left. Oh well, I had locked up the studios and was heading to me car. I could hear foot prints behind me but I just figure that someone from a different set was leaving late too. That was until I heard my name called._

" CHAD" _I stopped dead in my tracks. Please don't be who I think it is._

_Turning around I suddenly realized my reason for not going home right away. My reason was standing in front of me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and suddenly became scared but, I tried not to show it._

" Hello Anthony"_ With the evil smile grow on his face he move close to me. The only thing I could do was pray I could out-run him. Did I mention he runs and teaches track._

* * *

**I'M DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER. Okay so tell me what you think. Is this story worth continuing. Review  
**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


	2. I'm not leaving the story unfinished AN

**I AM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY**

**Okay so I am sorry I have not updated in a while but a lot has been going on lately.**

**One: I had no Internet.**

**Two: My computer crashed destroying chapters that I'm trying to rewrite.**

**Three: I had a small case of writers block.**

**Four: I had testing and over due work.**

**Please do not think I'm leaving this story. I actually planed on updating Tuesday. I'm sorry for the long wait though. Look out for my update.**


End file.
